steveswfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Oberon
Darth Oberon was a Dark Lord of the Sith. History Birth and Early Years Darth Oberon was born Kallakkata- which can roughly be translated as “wild child”- on the Wookiee home world of Kashyyyk. A rambunctious and precocious youth, Kalla as he was more commonly referred to as, had an ordinary Wookiee upbringing. At the age of twelve, he underwent his hrrtayyk, the wookiee rite of passage into adulthood, sent down into the Kashyykian Shadowlands to gather fibers from the deadly carnivorous syren plant. It was during this trial that Kalla’s latent Force powers began manifesting. Instinctively, he was able to calm the dangerous creatures on the planet’s surface, making the trial a breeze. As he entered into adulthood, his youthful rambunctiousness manifested primarily as an extremely competitive nature. Kella, along with his friend, Rorrchawwaa, grew into great warriors, noted for foiling a scheme by Tradoshan slavers to attack and enslave their village. As recognized warriors, the two began competing for a place at the village chieftain Orbacca’s side as a part of his honor guard. In addition, given that all were the right age, both began vying for the hand of his daughter, Rhrewlaywru. Kella eventually won her hand, and while it strained the friendship at first, the two remained as close as brothers. Rorrchawwaa was an honored guest at their wedding ceremony and was present when Kella’s first son, Jowtartha, was born. After his own hrrtayyk, Kella began teaching his son, looking to have him follow in his footsteps. While hunting kinrath, the two were ambushed by Tradoshan slavers that were looking to make a name for themselves by capturing or killing the mighty Kallakkata. Kella was able to drive off the slavers, killing a few and causing the rest to flee, but his son was grievously hurt. He rushed Jowtartha back to their village to be treated for his wounds, but the young boy succumbed to them shortly after arriving. A party was organized to track down the remaining slavers by chieftain Orbacca and Rorrcha and Kella was urged to stay in the village with Rhrewlaywru to grieve, but he refused. Accompanying the search party, he flew into a rage when the Tradoshans were discovered. In the fighting, he drew his claws and began mauling the slavers, violating one of the Wookiee’s deepest held social taboos. Orbacca had originally not wanted Kella to accompany them because he believed his grief would make him an easier target for the Tradoshans, but his son-in-law’s use of his claws was perhaps an even worse outcome. His actions having been witnessed by others, the chieftain had no choice but declare Kallakkata a madclaw and banish him from their village. In the Shadowlands, Kella’s connection to the force helped keep him alive, but it also exposed him to the dark side energy that was prevalent on the planet’s surface. In the weeks, months, and years he spent there, he began changing. His temper grew, his interest beyond the moment shrunk, and the personality he once had faded away. Sith Acolyte Because he had no real concept of time during this period, some amount of time passed before he was approached by a Human man. The feral Kallakkata immediately attacked when the mysterious man entered his territory. Despite his strength, the man humiliated him, sideswiping his attacks with ease and eventually rendering him prone and defenseless him with lightning. The defeat snapped Kella back to his senses, and he questioned who the man was and how he had so easily defeated him. The man introduced himself as Darth Ceaenen, a Dark Lord of the Sith. The Sith Lord had come to Kashyyyk in search of an ancient dark side artifact, but the Force had led him to the Wookiee. He saw promise in Kella, and the Sith Lord tasked him with finding the artifact. Located in the Builder Forge, the nexus of dark side energy on Kashyyyk, if Kella could retrieve this artifact, Ceaenen would train him in the ways of the dark side of the Force. Fighting his way into the Rakatan ruins, Kella overcame the defenses generated by the semi-sentient AI. Inside the ancient site, he recovered an amulet. When he emerged from the Forge, he encountered Ceaenen, who had used the force to reactivate ancient battle droids left behind by the Czerka Corporation. Fighting the droids while the Sith Lord watched, Kella nearly lost his life but narrowly emerged victorious. Unsure whether or not he would then have to combat the Sith, Ceaenen was true to his word. Taking the amulet from the Wookiee, he pronounced Kallakkata his trainee. The Sith Lord took his apprentice off of Kashyyyk and took him his skyhook floating over Coruscant. There, he began his Sith training. For months, the Wookiee fought assassin droids and environmental dangers in the Sith Lord’s training room. As the Wookiee began questioning what he was doing and whether or not he was wasting his time and should escape, Ceaenen entrusted his trainee with his first mission. The Sith Lord tasked his trainee with retrieving a carnivorous reeksa plant from Iego, a secluded planet missing from most star maps. Without hesitation, the Wookiee set sail from Ceaenen’s skyhook, trusting the Sith had programmed the planet’s coordinates correctly. Kela arrived safely, avoiding being hypnotized by the Diathim on the moons orbiting the planet, and was able to bring back a living sample for the Sith Lord. Months of training followed once again, followed by another dispatch. This time, he was sent to the planet Nam Chorios to retrieve a droch and a tsil. Kella was successful in this mission as well, making it past the defenses of the desert planet and retrieving the insect and crystal. Once again, months passed and the Wookiee found himself isolated on the skyhook doing nothing but training. Darth Ceaenen eventually approached the Wookiee with another mission, this time back to his home world of Kashyyyk. According to the Sith, there were further treasures at the Builder Forge that he wanted recovered. Kella accepted the mission and set off for his home world. When he touched down, he noticed what seemed to be flares or fireworks being shot into the night’s sky. His interest piqued, Kella decided to investigate before proceeding to the Forge. In what the Wookiee realized had to be the will of the Force, they were coming from his old village. Though he had stayed away and kept true to his banishment prior to studying with Darth Ceaenen, Kella felt as though he should investigate, as it was the will of the force and his right as a sith acolyte to do as he wished. Cautious to remain hidden, Kella returned to his village to find something wholly unexpected. There was no battle, but rather, a celebration. There were no enemies, but celebrants. Chieftain Orbacca had just completed a wedding ceremony between Rhrewlaywru, his wife, and Rorrchawwaa, his friend. His thoughts suddenly turned to that fateful day, and the dark side began twisting the truth and his memories. In his mind, everything made sense: Rorrchawwaa had always had jealous eyes for his wife. He must have betrayed his people by hiring the Tradoshans that had killed his son all those years ago. He had attempted to kill Kella in order to get him out of the picture in order to get Rhrewlaywru’s hand in marriage. Chieftain Orbacca had initially favored Rorrcha when the two were courting his daughter, so he must’ve been in on it too. And Rhrewlaywru had seemingly moved on from the death of her son and the exile of her husband way too fast, as if she did not even care for them. Filled with righteous rage, Kella revealed himself and confronted the newlywed couple. Before anybody had time to react, he drew his ryyk blade and struck down Orbacca. And then Rorrchawwaa. And Rhrewlaywru. Friends, family, neighbors, acquaintances, all fell to his blade. By the time Kallakkata left the tree village, virtually none survived. The only living being in the village he encountered was Darth Ceaenen, who had followed the Wookiee. Pleased with the destruction, the Sith Lord declared that Kella had sacrificed all that was near and dear to him and had given himself over completely to the dark side. In that moment, he was no longer just a Sith acolyte, but was now Ceaenen’s apprentice. Searching the Force, the master named his apprentice Darth Oberon. Apprentice to Darth Ceaenen Now Darth Ceaenen’s apprentice, the Sith Lord began introducing his apprentice to the mysteries of the dark side. An accomplished warrior thanks to his days on Kashyyyk and the intense training he had underwent under the guidance of his master, Darth Oberon began honing his force powers. Personality A Wookiee, Darth Oberon was not particularly intelligent or wise, but as a Wookiee, his long lifespan allowed him to wait out events and plan in the long term. A macabre surgery performed by his master altered his physiology, allowing him to speak Basic. It, however, robbed him of his ability to speak Shyriiwook, though he retained his understanding of the language and his ability to understand it. The procedure left Oberon with a large scar across his neck. Appearance Darth Oberon stands 7’2” and weighs 315 pounds. A Rwook, Oberon more closely resembles a Silverback, as his once brown fur is gray and white, bleached of color by the power of the dark side of the force. He generally eschews the customary robes of the Jedi and Sith, instead wearing light leather armor. Equipment Darth Oberon’s Lightsaber Category:Characters Category:Sith